The Taken Boy
by Darkling221
Summary: What would do if you were taken, well find out how Harry take it, what happend to his parrents? and how is Voldie involved
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What would happen if Voldemort just took Harry when he was just 1 and left James and Lily alive? Then he went to Hogwarts and realised, he had another family?

It was a cold and stormy night and James Potter ran into his house and found his wife Lily sitting with baby Harry asleep in her arms.

"Lily, you have to get away, Voldemort knows were here!" He said chucking things into a bag and taking the pair upstairs.

Lily looked at him, then at her baby.

There was a bang as the door opened downstairs and James called running down the stairs, "Hogwarts, Lil I'll be fine." But Lily couldn't move and then heard a cry, then footsteps… "Lily, he'll be fine with me, I promise, give me the boy and I won't harm you or James…"

"What have you done with him then?" Lily swung around with Harry in her arms

"Nothing just knocked him out." Voldemort said.

"Up there!" Was heard through the house. There were footsteps and Voldemort sighed, punched Lilly in the head, took the baby who was crying and vanished….

"Lily!" James said running to Lily's side.

James picked her up and disappeared to St Mungos.

The Aurors looked around, Voldemort was gone, Kingsley Shacklebolt a new Auror gasped behind them and "He took the baby, the boy."

"Kingsley get back to the Ministry and get the Alex." Kingsly nodded and vanished.

St Mungos 

"Mr Potter?" James turned and saw a nurse standing smiling.

"Yes."

"Your wife is awake."

James followed the nurse to a room where Lily lay.

"Harry! What about Harry?" Lily said gripping James' arm.

"I don't know, you where out…"

There was a knock at the door and Petunia stood there with tears trickling down her face, "Hey sis, James."

"Petunia!" Lily said as she burst out crying, James left the room and noticed a familiar face, "Arthur?"

"Hello James, what are you doing here?" The red headed man said smiling at James.

"Same?" James asked.

"Labour. Girl, named her Ginny." He replied collapsing in a chair.

"Your is good, Lily knocked out… Voldemort came and… I… don't even know… Dad!"

A tall man with black hair and glasses walked towards him, "How is she?"

"Fine, what… about…no…dad, what's going on?"

"Voldemort took him." He replied.

"WHAT! That… I'LL KILL HIM!" James replied, "Lily… I have to tell Lily."

He turned on his heel and ran towards Lily's room.

He burst in the door, "James, what is the matter…" Lily said.

"He took HIM, YOU KNOW WHO TOOK OUR SON!" James said sitting on the chair. His eyes were red and there was a single tear running down his cheek.

"Who's You Know Who?" Petunia asked.

"The Dark Lord, the most powerful dark wizard around." Lily said, she too was now crying.

There was another knock at the door. James' dad walked in.

"Alex! Mr Weasly!" Lily said.

"Molly had a girl, shame same night." Mr Weasly said.

Lily nodded and fell on the pillows.

Voldemort's Lair 

"Wormtail! Come and get the boy!" Lucius said as he walked in.

"What!" The little man said twitching his nose.

"The boy, was Harry Potter with black hair and green eyes, now Harry River boy with brown hair and hazel eyes." Lucius said handing a rolled up bundle.

Wormtail opened the bundle and saw the tiny boy fast asleep. He shook his head, what had he done to Lily and James.

He placed the boy in a crib they had made and began to write a letter,

_Dear Harry,_

_I didn't won't to do this any earlier but you are not the nephew of Tom, Lily and James Potter are your parents, Voldemort took you away on that horrible night of January…_

_11 years later_

Harry sat in his room reading a book when there was a screech of an owl. He turned and saw a tawny owl.

Harry ripped open the letter and read…

_Dear Mr River,_

_You have been chosen to attend Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please at Platform 9 ¾ on September the 1st. _

_Here is a list of the things you will need._

_See you a Hogwarts_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Uncle Tom!" Harry called as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes my boy." His uncle said

"I've been chosen for Hogwarts!"

"Have you now? Stan get young Harry some lunch."

Voldemort turned, finally his plan was going to take action in a couple of weeks, Harry would get on the train, sorted into Slytherin with Draco Malfoy….

How was he sure? 


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st 

"Thanks." He said to the driver.

Harry got out and smiled of who he saw, "Draco!" He yelled.

A blonde boy turned, "Hey mate, hows it goin?"

"Fine thanks, hi Narcissa." Harry said to Draco's mother.

"Come on you two, 10 minutes till the train leaves." The boys followed her, they stopped in between Platform 9 and 10

"How do we get in?" Harry and Draco asked

"Like this." Narcissa said and walked through the invisible barrier, the boys followed, one by one.

As they stepped out they saw the most amazing thing, a shiny red train was there and written on it was _The Hogwarts Express_.

"Bye mum." Draco said and the boys walked through the train and sat in an empty carriage, "So what animal did you get?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry looked around, "Where did I put her…." A screeched answered. Harry turned and opened the window, "Hey Hedwig."

The snowy owl clicked her feathers and settled on his shoulder.

"Nice." Draco said.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Harry said.

"Ok, I'm meeting a few boys to talk about a project we made at school, Muggle School." Draco said, nodding.

Harry nodded and walked down the train, he saw a red head boy sitting by himself.

Harry opened the door, "Hi!" He said.

The boy looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"What you reading?"

"The Daily Prophet from January 2nd 11 years ago. The one when James and Lily Potter lost their son, Harry. Voldemort took him."

"That's horrible, well nice meeting you…"

"Ron."

"Yes Ron bye."

Harry walked back to the compartment where Draco saw with two boys, "Hey again." He said to Draco.

"Hi Harry, this is Crabb and this is Goyle."

"Draco do you anything about the name Voldemort?"

Draco gasped, "Duh, he is the most feared wizard in the world. Plus we can't say his name."

"Oh sorry."

The rest of the train ride was very quiet.

When they arrived they heard a voice, "First years this way."

Harry found himself alone. He walked towards and saw an extremely large man, "Wow!"

The man smiled and yelled, "Names Hagrid, first years this way."

The first years then followed him to some boats Harry got in and sat waiting, then he hear a voice, "Mind if we join."

Harry turned and saw Ron and a couple of other boys, "Nope. Come on in."

As soon as they got in the boats floated off towards a very large castle.

They soon were walking up some steps and there they met a lady, "Welcome, crowd around, my name is Professor McGonagall and this is Hogwarts, tonight you will be sorted into Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Come on, they're waiting."

They followed the Professor to the large doors where they opened and they saw a very large door, Harry was walking next to Ron, "see those red headed twins, there my brothers and that there." He said as they passed a tall red head.

As they got to the front the sorting hat sang a song and then the sorting began.

And continued

Malfoy, Draco 

_Slytherin!_

There was cheers filling the hall

Finally after about 10 more minutes finally

River, Harry 

Harry walked forward and sat on the stool.

_Hmm, you seem familiar but yet you do not look it. _There was a pause, _GRYFFINDOR!_

The Gryffindors cheered as Harry took a seat looking a Draco whose face was very white.

_(Sorry guys skipping to 2nd year)_

Harry sat on the train with Ron and a girl named Hermonie who he was good friends with, he hated the holidays, and he got yelled at, "GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY!"

Harry just yelled back, "I DON'T KNOW, I HAVE A FEELING YOUR NOT EVEN MY RELATIVE!"

He stormed to his room, where Hedwig sat looking at him, yes she thought to herself, this was Lily and James' son, she was the daughter of their owl, Frost.

She clucked her beak at Harry, who nodded and she flew out of the window.

"Harry you okay?" Hermonie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Harry."

"Hedwig left 2 weeks ago and hasn't returned."

"Harry behind you!" There was Hedwig looking very pleased at the window.

Ron, who was closest to the window, opened it and she flew to Harry's shoulder.

There was a letter attached and as soon as Harry took it off, she fell asleep.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have needed to tell you this for some time. Tom is not really you parents, yet I cannot tell you who is. You were taken by Tom aka Voldemort on the 2nd of Jan_

_I will not tell you much more for I am in hiding, I am going to be in trouble for this…_

_From Wormtail_

"Whose Wormtail?"

"No idea Ron."

The train soon slowed to a stop and they piled out. When the trio reached there seats they all sat down and waited.

Soon the first years walked in, two by two. The sorting began…

Potter, Hayley 

Everyone's eyes opened, a young black haired girl with green eyes stepped forward.

You seem familiar, I think I sorted a relative last year hmmm Gryffindor! 

There were cheers filling the hall.

The young girl smiled and walked towards the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Potters had another kid? Wow!" Ron whispered

Suddenly McGonagall called,

Weasly, Ginny 

_GRYFFINDOR!_

"Ron you didn't; tell me you had a sister."

"I do." He said as the little girl sat down and smiled at her 4 brothers.

Ginny turned to the girl named Hayley as the feast began.

"Hayley is really nice." Said Hermione the next day.

"I met her in the hall and we talked for a while. She told me heaps of things."

Hermione at down and began to read her book.

"And?" Harry asked.

"Did she say anything about her family?" Ron asked.

"Yeah she did actually. Lily was taken to hospital the night Ginny was born. Of course Lily was sad and the next day she found out she was having a baby! She didn't won't it to be a boy in case You Know Who came back. She was so happy when it was a girl."

"What's her birthday."

"1st September."

"Wait, that's…."

"Today."

Harry turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey Hayley."

Hayley walked in followed by Ginny.

"We saw Harry, he looked like he had been crying." Ginny said.

"He's a bit weird, yeah he was taken by You Know Who on…" Hermonie did not continue.

"Ron! Where is that paper?"

"Here." He said pulling out the paper.

"Look baby boy taken on the 2nd January."

"That's the same day said in the letter!"

"Do you reckon, come on Ron." Hermonie dragged Ron to Dumbledore's office where McGonagall was walking down the stairs.

"Weasly, Granger back to class!"

"We need to see Dumbledore about Harry River."

"Why?"

"We think… he is Harry Potter."

"I see, come with me." She turned on her heel and walked into the office, "Back so soon, Miss Granger, Mr Weasly."

"They have something to tell you."

Hermonie told the story while Ron sat looking at her.

"Where is he now?"

"Were supposed to be in Potions."

"I see come with me, be here with the Minster, Minerva."

Dumbledore Hermonie and Ron walked towards the dungeons where Snape called out, "Late, I'll have to…"

"Not now Snape, we need Harry please."

Snape nodded and Harry got up.

They walked back to Dumbledore's office. "Ah Minister."

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"We think we now your true identity." Ron said.

"Sit down and wait, I need to perform a spell on you."

Harry sat down and looked at the Minister, (Alex Potter still)

_Accio true identity._

There was a shot of light and gasps. There stood a Harry, now a boy with messy jet-black hair and green eyes, the Minister ran towards him.

"My grandson!" He said through tears.

"Minerva, we need Hayley."

Professor McGonagall was gone.

"Your really Harry, Harry Potter." Hermione.

"You two go to class, this is family now."

Hermione and Ron nodded, "Hey Hermonie, thanks." Hermione blushed and was gone.

Harry sat down, he felt a little dizzy but was okay.

"Harry my brother." They turned and Hayley stood there with tears in her eyes she ran and hugged her brother.

"Come on you two lets go and find Lily and James." The Minister said smiling. They walked to the fire took a handful of Floo Powder and one by one yelled, "Godrics Hollow."

"Lily, James?" Alex said walking around

"The master is not around, master!" The house elf through herself at Harry.

"No I'm his son." Harry said. The house elf smiled, "I'll get him and the mistress." She vanished.

**Ministry for Magic**

James sat at the desk looking at the photo of Harry, Sirius and him. There was a tap on his shoulder. Sirius was missing too, he just vanished 3 weeks before the end of school.

"Master!" Was heard.

"Danni, what are you doing here?"

"Get mistress and come with me!" the house elf said jumping up and down.

"Lily." James said.

Lily stood up from the office around the corner, "What is it?"

"Come! Come!" The house elf said.

They walked to the fire, "Where Danni?"

Danni took a handful of Floo Powder, "Godrics Hollow!"

James and Lily stared at each other for a minute then followed one by one.

Godrics Hollow 

"Hide! Hide!" Danni said to Harry and pushed him into the cupboard.

"Hey mum!" Hayley said the next second.

"Hayley, why aren't you at school… has something happened… Alex!" Lily said.

"What are…"

"Sit down and close your eyes." The did as told

Harry come out and put on a grin, Hayley burst out laughing and Lily peeked, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! She said jumping up and hugging him

"Mum…can't…breathe." Harry said gasping he turned and smiled, "Hey dad!"

James stood there, "Are you real?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Look this was the beginning of finding out."

James stared at the note, "Wormtail, LILY HE BETRAYED US!"

"What!" Harry jumped up, the note was different.

_Dear Harry, James and Lily (Hayley)_

_I never meant to hurt you or anyone, Voldemort just told me my assignment and when he arrived back home I was shocked, I thought he was going to kill you._

_Another thing, it's Sirius he's ok, just a dog here… he was going to leave soon…_

There was a knock at the door…


	4. Chapter 4

Harry ran to the door and was jumped on by a dog, "SIRIUS!" James yelled

The dog transformed, "Hey mates!"

Lily smiled and said, "Hello Sirius."

"Hello Lily… you married her. I thought when it said that Lily and James' Potter son had gone missing it was the girl from the sixth year."

"The one in Ravenclaw, nah I had my Lily Evans." James said hugging Lily.

"Ahh, Kodak moment." Alex said, "Well I must be going." He said and vanished.

"So Sirius what are we going to do about Harry?" Hayley asked, "His protection I mean."

"Well I found a little friend." Sirius said pulling out a cub that was looking at everyone, "Found him, he had been abandoned by his family."

Harry looked at the cub and smiled, taking him out of his hands. The cub jumped at him and chased his glasses that the cub knocked off his face.

"Warrior." Harry said.


End file.
